1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for transferring properties, such as heat and mass, between substances, such as fluids and/or solids.
2. Background of the Invention
Changing the energy content of a substance is often required in scientific experimentation and analyses and in air handling and management applications in which heating and cooling is provided. Changing the energy of a substance can involve changing the heat content of the substance, the mass or moisture content of the substance, or both. Such is the case with substances such as gases, liquids, and various types of solid material. In order to produce a desired change in the energy content of a given substance, the substance must be treated with a mechanical heat transfer device, such as a heating unit or a cooling unit, or a mechanical mass transfer device, such as a humidifier or a dehumidifier or selective membranes that operate with a sizable pressure differential. However, using such devices is expensive and requires large amounts of electrical power, which is not entirely acceptable and desired, especially in situations where such devices are not available or during periods of mechanical failure. Furthermore, heat transfer devices and mass transfer devices are bulky and not entirely practical in situations in which space is at a premium.